


"I'm sorry."

by Kaiyote



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s08e22 Clip Show, Fanvids, Gen, Verbal Abuse, Victim Blaming, not dean friendly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-21 01:41:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10675080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiyote/pseuds/Kaiyote
Summary: A critical look at Dean and Cas's relationship, focusing on the apology scene in 8x22 to highlight the show's double standards.





	"I'm sorry."

**Author's Note:**

> Song: "Breathe Me" by Sia


End file.
